A Different Turn
by ramasioti100
Summary: Ash has a lot of doubts about his chances of winning the final battle of the Conference in the Valley of Lily. However, Arceus decides to give the young trainer a boost as the proper payment for all the times Ash helped saving the world.


**A Different Turn**

**Oh man, I had planned this story at midday and I am publishing it at midnight. It took me twelve hours straight! But it's worth the try, don't you think? This is another one of my famous one-shots. And as I wrote in my previous one-shot, there's no more chapters to it. And now you deal with it! And if you like this one-shot please leave a review saying what you think about it. It gives me an idea of how many fans do like reading about my Pokemon stories.**

**Now this Pokemon one-shot has Ash getting help before the final battle in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Because to be fair, Ash should have won that League. Diamond and Pearl was the only arc, where Ash showed some real strategy and even used some of his old Pokemon. I changed Ash's battle with Tobias as the Final round before winning the cup. That way the two can show some of their true most powerful weapons.**

**Also I retained Ash's Anime age of starting the journey at 10 years old, so now he is 14 almost 15 years old.**

**Copyrights: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, at least I would make Ash age a bit. Really, for how long can someone have 10 years?**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Legends of Triumph**

A set of vibrant red eyes observed the young Pokemon trainer called Ash Ketchum training with his Pokemon in the forest, a couple of hours after winning the semi-final battle in the Lily of the Valley Conference against his rival Paul. The viewer of the scene was a marvelous creature standing on four tall legs with a golden paw at the end of each feet. He towered like a giant dinosaur with soft white fur over his hole body and a golden-made aureole around his abdomen framed with glistering jewels. His entire frame looked like a humongous giraffe but much more than a common animal.

After all, he was Arceus. The God Pokemon creator of the entire universe and everything and everyone that existed in it.

The God of Pokemon and humans alike watched through the screen towards the human trainer he met months ago. It had been he and his friends who had helped Arceus recover the Jewel of Life and his full power. Since that moment on, the creator had kept an eye out for the unique youngster while finding out more about all of his adventures over the different regions of the world. Arceus had ended up in quite a shock, when he found out how many times the child had saved people and Pokemon while putting his life at risk and never asking something in return.

But now Arceus wasn't going to sit idly and let Ash handle things on his own.

From behind the creator, a worm hole opened and a smaller figure flew through it. The new comer looked like a small living jet, her wings spread the same way as a plane. She had a small head at the end of a long neck, with small arms beneath her red-furred wings. The name was Latias, a Pokemon from the region of Hoenn though she used to live in Altomare.

"_You wanted to see me, Lord Arceus?_" The Eon Pokemon asked towards her creator. She had never expected to be called into the Hall of Origins but here she was.

"_Yes, Latias. I did_" Arceus replied with a nod towards one of his creations "_But I'm also expecting a few more guests before I can fully explain the situation_" As soon as the Pokemon finished his phrase, another figure showed up. This time, the creature looked a bit like a bipedal feline with a long purple tail. His hands had three paws and his eyes were of a shiny purple color.

"_It's good to finally meet you, Mewtwo_" Arceus said towards the artificial Pokemon created by Team Rocket years ago.

"_I feel the same way_" The Artificial Pokemon stated now looking up to the creator of everything that existed with appraising eyes. He always considered himself a powerful Pokemon. But the imposing figure in front of him made him feel puny "_I have heard a lot of things about you while traveling through the regions_" The creator didn't respond to that comment. Because someone new showed up for the gathering.

"_Lord Arceus, is everything okay?_" A new Pokemon asked, standing more than fifteen feet tall with a massive wing length and a neck longer than Latias. His body was blue and white with a long tail as long as his neck. His name was Lugia, the Guardian of the Sea and representation of the Moon.

"_Yes Lugia, there's no need to worry_" Arceus replied trying not to sound amused by his son's antics of always expecting something wrong to happen "_Now only one guest is missing_"

As soon as he finished saying those words another rip in reality opened. A giant thing came through with a towering segmented body, his upper frame half centipede and his lower body with six giant legs as thick as stone pillars. Two black wings protruded from his back, his face framed with a golden crown-like ring that encased his midnight black eyes. His name was Giratina, the Antimatter Pokemon and ruler of the Distorsion World.

The guests Legends looked in shock at the new comer, who towered above almost everyone but Lugia. Even then, the Guardian of the Sea felt really small next to the Ghost/Dragon Pokemon from Sinnoh.

"_I'm here Lord Arceus_" The Reverse Pokemon said towards his father and creator. Arceus nodded, taking his eyes from his creations and into the screen that allowed him to see the events on Earth.

"_I'm sure you are all wondering why I summoned you all here_" The God Pokemon stated, the four legendary creatures looking undividedly towards his white-furred splendor "_And the reason is this young man we all know_" With a move of his leg, the screen showed towards the Legends all of Ash's fights on the Sinnoh League. Everyone in the Hall of Origins recognized their human care-free friend called Ash Ketchum.

The mystical creatures looked back to the God Pokemon wondering what they were supposed to know.

"_I have seen something...special inside this young man_" Arceus stated, not knowing how to properly express himself about the young man that helped him get his Elemental Plates. His red eyes looked at his creations "_And I'm sure that you four have felt that same feeling when you encountered him_" The Four Legends looked to each other, nodding in confirmation.

"_Ash made me realize that I had my own destiny in the world_" Mewtwo chimed in, his voice proud "_If he is in trouble then I will help him without question_" The other Legends seemed to non-verbally agree with him.

"_Me too_" Latias said now decisiveness in her voice "_Ash saved my life and I will repay him anyway I can_"

"_Count us both in_" Giratina said referring to himself and Lugia "_Ash saved both of our lives and we owned him that favor_"

"_It's good to know that_" Arceus said nodding, standing up and creating a hole in reality next to him. The other Legends waited for something to happen.

* * *

The raven-haired Pokemon trainer better known as Ash Ketchum stood in the middle of a forest nearby his quarters. He was as always dressed in his black-and-white jacket with blue pants. His red-and-black cap always over his dark hair. The young trainer was feeling a bit uneasy, however. The prospect of fighting a Legendary Pokemon wasn't deterring Ash. If anything, the young trainer felt even more eager to battle. This wasn't the first Legendary he had to fight, if Pikachu and Charizard could remind him. But unlike other previous times the trainer from Kanto didn't want to go for the second place. His Pokemon didn't train for so long and so tough to be casually pushed aside.

"Hey Ash" A girl's sweet voice brought Ash out of his train of thoughts. He recognized his best girl friend Dawn, a Pokemon coordinator and recent winner of the Ribbon Cup on the Sinnoh Festival. As always she was dressed in her black top and cute pink skirt along with her white hat and pink boots. The blue-haired girl looked at her friend with concern "Are you okay?" The boy nodded but not very self-assured.

"Yeah, just...thinking" Ash replied with some doubts in his voice. The bluenette had never seen her best friend that way. Ever since she met him, Ash had been her motivation to keep improving. It had been his cheering to never give up that gave her the last impulse to defeat Zoey in the Sinnoh Festival a couple of weeks ago. And now she felt helpless while her mate suffered.

"Don't worry Ash. You'll do great tomorrow" Dawn tried to cheer her friend up. She unconsciously grabbed his hands. Ash either didn't notice or liked her touch so he didn't say anything to that.

"I know. I just feel both thrilled and anxious about this fight" The trainer replied towards his girl companion "It's like a weird feeling in my guts that tells me to just lay low and accept whatever comes" Ash then felt Dawn's hand forcing his face up to meet her bright blue eyes. Ash was certain to have never seen Dawn that way.

"Ash, I never thought you above all would say that" Dawn said to her friend's ear, with a sad or disappointed tone. Any of both made Ash tremble like if he had let down someone. That was something he never wanted to do. Her blue sight looked firm at his one amber one "You were always my motivation. You told me to never give up without even trying. And that's what you are doing right now" Ash had to smile by her friend's words. Dawn had been his first friend in Sinnoh and got to know him enough to know exactly what to say to put him back on the game. Ever since Brock left a week ago to start his own journey as a Pokemon Breeder, the two teenagers had spent a lot more time with each other.

Without the teenage girl ever expecting it, her best friend hugged her.

"Thanks Dawn. I really needed to hear that" Ash said, not noticing the blush in his friend's face, who answered the hug back. She had wanted to do things more than just hugging for a long time but Ash had always been to noble for his own good. Something the coordinator found endearing. Ash smiled, remembering some old times "It's kind of ironic that I always helped you and now you help me" Dawn grinned a bit.

"It's call Karma, Mr Ketchum" The coordinator answered with a teasing tone. The two best friends couldn't help but realize they were still tight close in each other's arms. And they weren't exactly trying to get away from each other.

That was when the reality tore apart at the trainers' feet, sucking the two humans inside and into the unknown.

* * *

Less than a split of second later, the two humans reappeared in a complete different and very bizarre dimension. Everything around them was morph-less, only bright colors passing by without up or down and left or right.

"Where are we?" The black-haired trainer asked, getting a bit frightened by the fact he was now in another place. Because he was pretty sure to have been in the forest hugging Dawn just a second ago.

"Ash" the bluenette said, tugging her friend' sleeve from behind him. Her tone sounded like if she had seen a ghost. The raven-haired trainer spun around and could almost swear he was seeing ghosts too.

The raven-haired trainer from Kanto and his Coordinator friend watched in awe at the group of Legendary Pokemon standing in front of them. Ash remembered each and every one of them. The Psychic Pokemon clone of Mew had appeared back in Johto hiding from Team Rocket and Ash had helped him to get rid of them. Latias showed up in Altomare and Ash had helped her to control a tidal wave that would have destroyed the city, which had sadly cost Latios' life.

If Mewtwo and Latias weren't enough of a show, the towering Lugia from the Orange island and Giratina were certainly beyond enough.

"Mewtwo, Latias, Lugia and Giratina" Ash said still processing the fact a lot of his Legendary Pokemon friends were in the same place "What are you all doing here?"

"_I called for them, young one_" The imposing voice of the God Pokemon said, showing up next to the already-gathered Legends. The two humans looked at the familiar Pokemon.

"Arceus!" Both Ash and Dawn said happy to see the God of the universe back. The last time they had seen him he had almost destroyed them along with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina in blinding rage.

"But wait, why did you bring us here?" Ash asked still missing some facts of the situation "And why Four legendary Pokemon are here as well?"

"_It's easy to explain, Ash_" The God Pokemon said, his red eyes fixed on the unique trainer "_Seen how many times you have helped this world and my children, I have allowed these four mighty Pokemon to help you in the final battle of tomorrow_"

"What?!" The raven-haired trainer blurted out not believing what he was hearing. Four Legendary Pokemon were willing to offer their powers to help him win the Conference. A regular trainer would have accepted right away but Ash knew that Legendary Pokemon weren't tools. They existed in the world for a reason "But I thought that Legendary Pokemon helped keep the balance over the planet. If you are with me then everything will go to chaos" The pack of Legends started snickering by the comment. The trainer looked at his girl friend confused.

"_That's actually a rumor to discourage trainers from trying to capture Legendary Pokemon_" Lugia said now "_If any of us is captured without us wanting then we would just burst out of the Pokeball and leave_"

"_We only go with someone who proves to be pure of heart and without evil intentions_" Latias chimed in "_And you Ash, fill that category like a glove_" The young trainer rubbed his head blushing by the praise.

"What do you say Dawn?" Ash asked towards his friend for advise.

"Ash, four of the strongest Pokemon want to help you" The cute female coordinator stated looking at her best friend "Many would give their right arm for just the occasion of looking at them" Dawn paused for a second "Besides, you told me a lot of time you wanted to become the greatest Pokemon master. No better opportunity than now to prove everyone than you know what you are doing" Ash couldn't counter that statement because it was true. If he was already considered a great trainer then with Four Legends, who heard his command he would become a celebrity. Not that the young trainer wanted that. He only wanted to catch Pokemon in the different regions and have a lot of fights.

His amber eyes were now fixed on his friends.

"Okay guys. I will accept your help" Ash said determined. The group remained silent and doing nothing for a while. "What do I do now?" The raven-haired trainer asked, Dawn almost falling on her back Anime style. As much of a great trainer Ash was, he was still sometimes a clueless kid. The Legends only snickered to themselves by the question.

"_We are Pokemon, Ash. That means you still have to use your Pokeballs to catch us_" Mewtwo said now. But Ash seemed reluctant to throw a Pokeball at him, remembering what he believed of it. The clone of Mew seemed to hear that silent thought and was ready to put Ash's uneasiness to rest "_I accept the Pokeball because I know you won't take advantage of my power like some other people did to me_" The trainer looked in deep thought for a second before he nodded with resolution.

"Okay, Pokeball catch!" The young trainer sent out four of his empty Pokeballs. The Legends from the different regions were swallowed and the balls didn't struggle. Ash stared at his new additions, still not believing it was real.

"_And Ash_" Arceus suddenly said, touching the youngster's head with one of his golden paws. New information flashed through the teenager's eyes now inside his brain. He looked at Arceus for an explanation "_I just gave you all the moves your new Pokemon can use. I don't think You would like to head into battle without knowing what to do_" Ash had to agree with that.

"_Now go and rest. You two will have a great day tomorrow_" Arceus stated his tone hiding a smile. Reality distorted and everything around turned bliding white.

A second later, the two humans were back on the forest in the same spot they were taken. It seemed like if time hadn't moved while they were gone.

"That wasn't a dream, was it?" Dawn asked towards her best friend. Ash looked down at his belt and his new four Pokeballs.

"No, it wasn't" Ash responded. He was still processing the fact he had four of the strongest Pokemon clipped to his waist.

"I think we should go get some sleep" Dawn suggested, grabbing her friend's hand "Because I really think Arceus was right about tomorrow" Ash smiled and nodded. The two best friends walked back to their quarters not saying much because they didn't need to. The trainer from Kanto saw that Dawn's hand was all the way to the quarters clapped with his. Not that Ash didn't like that. He might be enjoying it a bit too much.

* * *

The next day, the young trainer from Kanto walked towards the stadium with his starter Pikachu perched on his shoulder as always. Ash' starter knew about the recent additions to the team so whatever happened Pikachu would not be surprised. Well, maybe a bit.

Now Ash saw the entire audience looking at him. He, however, only wanted to see Dawn. And there she was right in the front raw with a smile on her face. Next to her Piplup and Buneary were cheering for them. And the normal Pokemon sent a heart towards Pikachu, who blushed. Ash giggled.

Ash's opponent walked into the arena as well, dressed in a dark red outfit with grey pants. His long grey hair covered one of his blue eyes, the visible eye looking at Ash with condescending. The trainer from Kanto clutched his teeth, ready to prove him wrong.

The referee walked into his booth, carrying the traditional two flags.

"**This is the final battle of the Sinnoh League between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto and Tobias from Sandgem Town. This is a full six-on-six battle, no substitution allowed except for Pokemon moves. There is no time limit and all the other League clauses apply. Once three Pokemon from any trainer has been knocked out, the field shall change. Once the six Pokemon are knocked out, I shall declare the winner and new champion. Now send out your first Pokemon!**" The referee said.

"Finish this, Darkrai!" The grey-haired trainer released his Legendary Pokemon of Darkness. He floated in his dark humanoid ghastly appearance, his visible one blue eye looking across the field towards Ash sending waves of fear. The trainer from Pallet didn't shudder though. This wasn't the first Darkrai he encountered so the nightmare induction wasn't going to affect Ash anytime soon.

The Pokemon trainer from Kanto drew his first Pokeball with one of his brand-new Legendary companions inside.

"Let's go, Latias!" Ash sent out his new red-and-white Eon Pokemon from Hoenn. She hovered over the grass and growled to the audience, surprising everyone who was looking at her. While Dawn wasn't really surprised, the stadium was. Even Tobias no longer looked with a smug smile and was really concerned. But his Darkrai had complete type advantage over the Psychic Pokemon so he could still win.

* * *

From the highest part of the stadium, The hot Championess of Sinnoh Cynthia looked in abject surprise towards the arena. She knew Ash was a great trainer but she never knew that he had a Legendary Pokemon from Hoenn.

This match was going to be interesting for sure.

* * *

"**Latias vs Darkrai, begin!**" The referee announced.

"Darkrai, use **Dark Void**!" Tobias ordered right away knowing this fight would be over soon. The Dark Legend cupped his hands and fired a dark sphere towards Latias. It would put her to sleep in no time.

"Use **Protect**!" Ash said now, Latias covering herself in a blue-colored shield. The Dark attack hit but did no damage and didn't sleep her at all. Tobias narrowed his eye. Normally the fight would have been over by now.

"Use **Dark Pulse**!" Darkrai fired a wave of dark energy from his hands. Ash was still ready to counter though.

"**Double Team**!" The trainer from Kanto ordered. The Eon Pokemon created clones of herself, the Dark move only destroying one of the fakes.

"Go with **Night Slash**!" Tobias ordered getting very impatient. Darkrai's hand became purple-colored and with sharp-edged claws. He shot through the air towards Latias with his Dark move ready.

But Ash was ready to fight back.

"Counter with **Attract**!" Latias winked her eye sending a shower of hearts towards the incoming Darkrai. The Dark Pokemon couldn't do a thing to avoid the Fairy move. Now he had hearts on his eyes after falling in love with the Eon Pokemon.

Tobias wanted to curse out loud. Never someone had humiliated him that way. And he couldn't substitute so he was stuck with Darkrai.

"Darkrai, use **Ice Beam**!" Tobias comanded his next order. The Emperor of Darkness, however, did nothing but float there still dazzled with love. The trainer from Kanto smirked. Good thing he had charmed Darkrai. An Ice move could really injure Latias.

"Ice moves won't work if Darkrai loses!" Ash stated with a smirk. The match was his to take "Latias, use **Dragon Breath**!" The Eon Pokemon fired off a yellow blast from her mouth, hitting Darkrai dead on. The attack did a lot of damage and also paralyzed him. Ash had to admit it, that Darkrai was persistent.

"And now **Giga impact**!" The Psychic/Dragon Pokemon surrounded herself in a bright red aura and charged forward at high speed. The Dark Legend of Sinnoh wasn't going to dodge anytime time soon, suffering one of the strongest Normal-type moves and falling to the grass with swirls on his eyes.

All the viewers stared in disbelief. The rumors said that Tobias had defeated all of the Gym Leaders of Sinnoh in one month with just using his Darkrai. And that same Dark-type Powerful Pokemon, who had reached the Final round with one move in each fight, had lost in one minute straight.

"**Darkrai is unable to battle. Latias wins. Trainer send out your next Pokemon!**" The referee said. Tobias recalled his defeated Pokemon, knowing things were very serious.

"I have to say it Ash, no one has ever defeated Darkrai before" Tobias said trying to sound friendly towards his rival. But he wasn't feeling very friendly towards the brat, who had just kicked his ass like if he were an amateur.

"Maybe that's what he needed. To be put down a notch or two" Ash replied, earning a growl from his enemy.

"No matter, that Pokemon of yours won't win against this one!" The grey-haired trainer sent out the blue-and-white Latios. Ash's Latias growled, knowing the one in front of her wasn't her brother.

"Latias, you did great. Use **Baton Pass**!" Ash said before Latias could get angrier. The Psychic/Dragon Pokemon shone white and returned back to her Pokeball. Ash drew another one "Now go, Lugia!" The Guardian of the Sea showed up with his massive wingspan as long as an airplane, the beautiful music of the ocean coming from his throat. The stadium again went dead silence by the splendor of the Legendary creatures. It had at least five or six times Latios' bulk.

"**Lugia vs Latios, begin!**" The referee announced.

"Latios, **Light Screen**!" Tobias quickly ordered. The Eon Pokemon covered himself in a white shield that would protect from special attacks. But the raven-haired trainer wasn't planning to attack just as of yet.

"Lugia, use **Tailwind**!" The Guardian of the Sea flapped his gigantic wings, creating a massive wind gale that would duplicate Lugia or any other of Ash's Pokemon speed for four turns.

Tobias looked how he was been mocked at plain sight. He was preparing to stop an attack and now Ash made a power-up move. He would pay.

"Latios, **Luster Purge**!" The Eon Pokemon fired his trademark Psychic move, firing the powerful purple-colored wave from his mouth.

"Take into the air!" Ash said. Lugia did so in split of seconds thanks to his increased speed, dodging the move without trouble.

"Use **Giga impact**!" Tobias ordered, Latios covering himself in a bright red aura and charging towards Lugia.

"Use **Reflect**!" Ash nimbly countered, Lugia protecting himself from physical attacks. The Blue Eon Pokemon hit but did very little damage. He panted, now having to rest for the next turn after the effort.

"And now **Steel Wing**!" The trainer from Kanto ordered. Lugia's giant wing shone white and crashed with the Eon Pokemon, earning a yell of pain from him. He hit the ground but levitated back up, still ready to fight.

"Another **Luster Purge**!" Tobias ordered. Latios fired his trademark move towards the Legend of Johto. However, Latios' body lost his glitter. Ash smiled. Latios was now without defense against Special Attacks. And Tobias was so focused on Lugia that he didn't seem to notice that very important detail.

"Dodge and **Shadow Ball**!" Lugia nimbly disappeared from sight, eluding the psychic move. A second later, the Guardian of the Sea appeared right behind the Eon Pokemon with a purple sphere on his mouth. Tobias had no time to order a counter, the Ghost move hitting Latios like a fright train and sending him careening away. It landed in the grass with swirls on his eyes.

"**Latios is unable to battle. Lugia wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!**" The referee said towards Tobias. The grey-haired trainer recalled his second Legendary Pokemon, knowing he was in trouble. The kid still had his two legends while he had lost his own two. Now he was down to his regular Pokemon.

"Go Infernape!" Tobias sent out his fully-evolved starter. Ash smiled. His own Infernape was powerful so he expected this one to be too.

"**Infernape vs Lugia, begin!**" The referee stated.

"Okay Lugia, use **Tailwind**!" The Guardian of the Sea duplicated his speed now that the first Tailwind was over. Tobias grunted. He was expecting to catch Ash off guard. But the kid wasn't so oblivious as Tobias first thought.

"Okay Infernape, use **Eruption**!" Tobias ordered. The Fire monkey Pokemon charged fire on his mouth and unleashed the deadly flames towards his enemy. That Fire move could do some damage but the raven-haired trainer wasn't going to let it hit the mark.

"Dodge and use **Psychic**!" Lugia nimbly moved away from the Fire move and his eyes shone blue. Infernape's body was surrounded by blue light. He was then raised and slammed against the grass multiple times. Tobias could only look at his Pokemon been treated like a rag doll. The fully-evolved Fire/Fighting didn't stand up again after the last slam. The Psychic move had been very effective against his Fighting Type.

"**Infernape is unable to battle. Lugia wins the round. With three of Tobias' Pokemon knocked out, the field will now change!**" The referee said. Lugia started floating, the arena opening and changing. Now instead of grass was a rock-covered battlefield.

"Okay Lugia, **Baton Pass!**" The Guardian of the Sea returned to his Pokeball, while his trainer grabbed another one "Go Mewtwo!" Ash released the clone of Mew, floating over the rock ground without touching the soil. Even Tobias was at the loose. What the Hell was that Pokemon? How was he going to fight against what he didn't know? Even the referee was confused. He obviously didn't know what Pokemon was. And he knew every Pokemon from every region.

"Go, Luxray!" Tobias sent out a black-and-blue feline Electric Pokemon from Sinnoh.

"**Luxray vs Mewtwo, begin!**" The referee said.

"Luxray use **Electro ball**!" The grey-haired trainer ordered. The Electric Pokemon charged and released a voltaic ball from his mouth. It was aimed towards the artificial Pokemon.

"Use **Safeguard**!" Ash ordered, not worried a lot. Mewtwo covered himself in a light-colored veil that would protect from special attacks. The electricity didn't even leave a mark on his feline frame.

"Use **Iron Tail**!" Tobias ordered, his Electric Pokemon running forward with his tail shinning white.

"End it with **Psychic**!" Ash ordered, Mewtwo casually raising his hand and swallowing Luxray in blue light. He smashed him against the ground and against the walls of the stadium leaving giant identations by his raw power. The Electric Pokemon never got up again.

"**Luxray is unable to battle. Mewtwo wins. Trainer send out your next Pokemon!**" The referee said. Tobias recalled his Pokemon, his nerves getting over the edge. Anything he did was instantly and perfectly countered. The kid was showing him up.

"Go Floatzel!" The grey-haired trainer sent out Buizel's final form. It was a bigger weasel-like creature with a longer flaoter around his neck and shoulders.

"**Floatzel vs Mewtwo, begin!**" The referee said.

"Okay Mewtwo, **Flamethrower**!" Ash ordered. Mewtwo inhaled and fired the well-known Fire move from the back of his throat.

"Dodge with **Aqua Jet**!" Tobias countered. Floatzel jumped away and shot forward covered in water. He hit Mewtwo right in the chest. But it still did no significant damage to the artificial Pokemon.

"Use **Taunt**!" Mewtwo sent out waves of energy that would stop the Water Pokemon from using moves to change his stats. Tobias wanted to rip his hair apart. So much for **Aqua Ring** to heal.

"Floatzel, use **Ice Punch**!" The fully-evolved Water Pokemon run forward, one of his punches surrounded in ice. Ash looked at the incoming Pokemon. He knew Mewtwo knew what tactic to use now. He was a Psychic Pokemon after all.

"Stop him with **Eruption**!" The raven-haired trainer ordered. Mewtwo hastily charged fire between his hands and released the powerful move. Because Floatzel hadn't received damage, the Fire move did a lot more damage. The Water Pokemon stood up covered in a lot injuries but ready for more.

"Floatzel, **Ice Beam**!" The fully-evolved Water Pokemon fired off the tree-arc beam from his mouth. It quickly hit Mewtwo causing a bit of damage and freezing his left arm. But the Artificial Pokemon wasn't even bother by that.

"That's not going to help you" Ash stated smiling. Mewtwo was just too powerful to go down so easily "Use **Confusion**!" The attack hit the Water Pokemon dead on. The Pokemon from Sinnoh staggered over the arena completely knocked for a loop.

"Floatzel, try to shake it off!" Tobias ordered desperately. But the Pokemon wasn't obeying, swaying from side to side like a drunk person.

"Now, **Shadow ball**!" With his free hand, Mewtwo fired the Ghost move. It hit Floatzel dead on, leaving him with swirls on his eyes completely knocked out.

"**Floatzel is unable to battle. Mewtwo wins. Trainer send out your last Pokemon!**" The referee said. Tobias knew the end was close. And he certainly didn't want to face it. But just looking at his Pokemon being knocked out like newbies wasn't good for his image either. At this point, the trainer didn't care.

"Go Gallade!" The grey-haired trainer released his last Pokemon. It looked like a human, standing on two legs and with a white-and-green body. The raven-haired trainer from Kanto used his Pokedex to scan the new Pokemon. And apparently it was a Psychic/Fighting Pokemon. Two types weak to Ghost. And Ash had one last legend, who also knew Ghost attacks.

"Okay Mewtwo, take a break with **Baton Pass**" Ash said. The artificial Pokemon nodded towards his trainer and returned to his Pokeball. The raven-haired trainer looked down at his last Legend to unfold "Now your turn, Giratina!" Ash sent out the humongous Ghost/Dragon Pokemon of the Reverse World. Its massive wings and centipede-like body was a marvel and also a terrifying view for the spectators. His black sight caused fear on anyone.

The entire audience remained silent, staring at the Antimatter Pokemon. If Darkrai was a Dark Pokemon, Giratina looked even darker.

* * *

Cynthia was really shocked to the core now. Never in a million years, the Champion of Sinnoh ever expected to see Giratina in the flesh. Thanks to Ash she had met and saved Dialga and Palkia from Team Galactic. And here she was staring down to one of the strongest Dragon Pokemon of the world alongisde the Time and Space deities.

* * *

Now Tobias was gawking. He didn't want to admit it but he was really screwed now. The fact his Gallade was shaking in fear was one of the hints for that grim conclusion.

"**Gallade vs Giratina, begin!**" The referee said, his body trembling by the scaring view.

"Gallade use **Hyper Beam**!" Tobias comanded. Gallade fired the powerful Normal technique from his mouth. Ash didn't bother in order a counter, the technique impacting Giratina in the chest. But Giratina wasn't a legend that would be defeated by common attacks like that one. The colorful blast did no damage to the Reverse Legend. One because it was weak and second because it was Normal type, completely useless against Ghost Pokemon.

"Now Giratina, end this battle with **Shadow force**!" Ash comanded. The humongous Pokemon yelled flying into the sky and disappearing through a worm hole into another dimension. Tobias and Gallade frantically looked around for their disappeared enemy.

"Attack now!" Ash ordered at the top of his voice. From beneath Gallade, the dimension rip opened and Giratina shot through it, his body covered in a black aura. The strongest Ghost move impacted Gallade with the force of a giant meteor. Giratina's rival never moved again, completely out for the count. The Dragon returned to his side of the field, the stadium still silent and trying to register what had just happened.

The referee finally came back to his senses. The fight was amazingly over.

"**Gallade is unable to battle. Giratina wins. With Tobias' six Pokemon knocked out I now declare Ash Ketchum the winner of the battle and new Champion of the Sinnoh League!**" Ash looked surprised, his mind still processing the words he wasn't expecting to hear. But after a second the trainer pumped his arm in victory, the cheering of the people soon following afterwards.

"We did it!" The raven-haired trainer said, hugging his small Pikachu, who was happily chirping. Giratina roared towards the bright sky, obviously as enthusiastic as his trainer for the unquestionable triumph.

The trainer from Kanto waved his hand to the audience, the hundreds of people cheering for him. He, however, could only look at Dawn clapping for him with Piplup next to her doing one of his dances. Her smile was beaming, making the teenager feel even happier. Ash would forever remember that gorgeous face of her.

Specially once he could say what he felt.

* * *

Now Ash stood atop of a plateau with Pikachu as always on his shoulder, a couple of hours after his victory. The blonde trainer Cynthia walked towards the young trainer from Kanto, the fireworks exploding in the sky.

"It's a great honor to give you the Cup of the Sinnoh League, Ash" Cynthia said, carrying the golden cup on her hands. She handed it to Ash, who grabbed it still amazed by his victory. The Champion of Sinnoh and the League Champion shook hands in respect "That was an incredible fight, Ash. I hope one day you give me the chance to fight with you" The Champion of Sinnoh said making Ash smile. Fighting a champion could prove interesting.

"It will be my honor" Ash replied with a smirk. The young trainer gazed towards the entire stadium basking in his new victory. And it was all thanks to all of his Pokemon, Legendary or not.

* * *

After some time having pictures with the press and signing autographs to a group of his fans, the raven-haired trainer walked away from the partying stadium into the forest, where everything started. He then sent out the four Legends out.

"Guys, I can't thank you all enough for your help" The black-haired Pokemon trainer now champion thanked towards his unique friends, all who looked back happily to their human friend "But I think we now say goodbye" The four mystical creatures looked back and forth between one another, like if Ash had done a bad joke.

"_Why?_" Latias asked the question they all had in their minds "_We don't want to leave_" Ash looked in shock.

"_Fighting with you is much funnier than just swimming on the sea_" Lugia said now. Fighting sounded much better than just observing the world pass by without him been a more relevant part of it.

The Pokemon trainer looked at Mewtwo, worried about what he could say.

"_You are the only person I ever called my friend_" Mewtwo said with an honest voice, his eyes firm on his new trainer "_I will be honored if you let me go with you_"

"And you Giratina?" The raven-haired trainer asked looking up towards the centipede-Dragon, who had been very quiet.

"_Well, I need to go and check on my dimension. I can't exactly rule the Reverse World if I don't live there_" The Dragon stated "_But if you ever need my power in a battle or any other situation, you only need to call my name and I will be there to assist you_" Ash nodded, happy to be able to count on such great Pokemon to help him.

The Antimatter Dragon flew into the air and descended towards the ground, screaming and creating a warm hole back to his home dimension. The trainer and his Pokemon waved goodbye to one of their most powerful allies.

He recalled his three legends back to their Pokeballs, feeling really confident about the things that would soon come.

"Hey Ash" Dawn showed up with Piplup standing on her shoulder. She had followed her friend out of the stadium, as Ash obviously wanted to be alone from so much press chaos. She saw Ash's worried face "Something wrong?" The boy from Kanto shook his head.

"No, just thanking my friends for their effort" Ash replied with a happy smile. The Pokeballs in his waist shook in affection to his comment.

"And what now?" The bluenette coordinator asked, trying not to sound sad. Ash had been her first friend during the whole journey over Sinnoh and she always had a small crush on him. And after going through so many things together, Dawn knew that she was feeling something deeper than a crush.

The now League Champion of Sinnoh smiled to himself. One of the things he was certain about the future was who he wanted to be with.

"Well, I now want to see if you would go out with me to have dinner" Ash stated looking directly at his best friend and holding her hand. The blue-haired coordinator looked in shock almost dreading it could be one of those Zorua's illusion. But nothing happened. It was very real.

"Ash Ketchum is asking me out?" Dawn said in a teasing tone "Are you sure you didn't hit yourself hard?" The girl suddenly felt Ash bringing her closer to him, holding her from her waist without letting go. Not that she was struggling to leave.

"Never as hard as you hit" Ash replied with his friend closer to him, Dawn playfully nudging her friend in the arm. That was the moment she realised the proximity between the two of them. And just like that, without asking questions or caring for anything else than themselves, the two best friends melt their lips together in a searing kiss. They started slow but things got heated soon enough, Dawn daringly sending her tongue into Ash's throat. The new champion was only eager to answer back the challenge, earning a moan of pleasure from his girlfriend.

Piplup and Pikachu left their trainer' shoulders, looking at them with a smile. Finally it had happened. The two starters didn't know for how long the two humans would remain in the friend-zone with each other.

After a couple of minutes the two best friends had to reluctantly split up to get some fresh air. But they never got their faces away, wanting some more action.

"That's a yes, right?" Ash teased now, earning another playful nudge from his journey companion and now mate. The two trainers walked back to their quarters holding hands with a lot of things to plan ahead. Their starters run right behind them and jumped on their trainer' shoulders.

One trip was over. Much more were to come now.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 1:**

**I chose Tobias' Pokemon from the list of Sinnoh. I don't know where he is from so I just went with the local region.**

**The rumor of Legendary Pokemon that Lugia mentioned was something I invented.**

**There's a bit of Ash/Dawn thing going on. Which is my second favorite couple for Ash to have.**

**I choose the Legendary Pokemon according to the ones Ash was the closest to in the movies. I could have chosen Celebi and Mew but they would have been too much.**

**Dawn won the Sinnoh Festival before the two had arrived in the Valley of Lily.**

**A lot of my fights in other Pokemon stories will have the same style as this one so you better get used to it.**

* * *

**Finally, Ash has fulfilled one part of his dream. But with such strong friends helping him, can he keep his journey?**


End file.
